2010
Important Events Artists Formed Artists Disbanded *Between the Trees *Day of Fire *The Elms (final show was July 30) *Falling Up (final show was January 29) *pureNRG *Wrench in the Works Tours *Attack of the Wolf King Tour (Haste the Day, MyChildren MyBride, Upon a Burning Body) *Awake and Alive Tour (Skillet, RED, The Letter Black) *Awake Tonight Tour (Skillet, TobyMac, House of Heroes) *The Chris and Conrad Listener Appreciation Tour (Chris and Conrad, Tal & Acacia, Living Anthem) *Hello Tonight Tour (TobyMac, Chris Tomlin) *Pieces of a Real Heart Tour (Sanctus Real, Me In Motion, Above the Golden State, Addison Road) *The Nothing and Everything Tour (Disciple, RED, Brian "Head" Welch, Silverline) *The Light Meets the Dark Tour (Tenth Avenue North, Addison Road, Matt Maher) *The Worship Tour (Jeremy Camp, John Mark McMillan, Carlos Whittaker) *Fly Me to the Show Tour (Hawk Nelson, John Reuben, Britt Nicole, Revive) *The Today Tour (33Miles, Chris and Conrad, JJ Heller) *A Very Metal Christmas Tour (Living Sacrifice, The Showdown, As They Sleep, Becoming the Archetype, To Speak of Wolves) *12 Days of Christmas Tour (Haste the Day, Oh, Sleeper) *Hungry for Love Tour (The Afters, Sanctus Real, Leeland) Albums Released January :*?? - To Save a Life: Official Movie Soundtrack by various artists :*5 - Born Again EP by Newsboys :*12 - The Good Album by All Star United (retail release) :*19 - Come As You Are EP by Sixteen Cities :*26 - Get Back Up by TobyMac (single) :*26 - The Golden Rule by Above the Golden State :*26 - Losing All by Day of Fire :*26 - Birds & Cages by Deas Vail (CD release) :*26 - The Infinite Order by Living Sacrifice :*26 - To the Secrets and Knowledge by Number One Gun :*26 - Ocean Eyes Deluxe Edition by Owl City :*26 - Wake Me by Tal & Acacia (CD release) :*29 - Hold On EP by Rapture Ruckus February :*2 - Funky Jesus Music by TobyMac (single) :*2 - Live at Gray Matters Vol. 1 by Jars of Clay :*2 - Traveler: Mora Brother Remixes EP by Kevin Max :*9 - Disappearing World by Fair :*9 - For Those Who Wait by Fireflight :*9 - Tonight by TobyMac :*9 - Hold You Up EP by Matthew West :*23 - Through Songs I Was First Undone by Justin McRoberts :*23 - Newworldson by Newworldson :*23 - Of Men and Angels by The Rocket Summer :*23 - The Saving One by Starfield March :*2 - As Long As It Takes by Meredith Andrews :*2 - Smoke & Mirrors by Lifehouse :*2 - More Than Noise by Pocket Full of Rocks :*2 - Satellites & Sirens by Satellites & Sirens :*2 - WOW Worship: Purple by various artists :*9 - Just You and Me by Adie :*9 - That Was Then, This Is Now by Chasen :*9 - The World Is a Thorn by Demon Hunter :*9 - Pieces of a Real Heart by Sanctus Real :*9 - Everything Is Different Now by Stellar Kart :*16 - The Rise and Fall of Five Iron Frenzy DVD by Five Iron Frenzy :*16 - Decrease/Increase by Wrench in the Works :*23 - DecembeRadio Live by DecembeRadio :*23 - Me In Motion by Me In Motion (store release) :*23 - Young Giant by Queens Club :*23 - Miracle by Robbie Seay Band :*30 - Love Reality by Charmaine :*30 - Black Thorn by Flatfoot 56 :*30 - Somewhere Down the Road by Amy Grant :*30 - The Chase by Manafest :*30 - The Daylight EP by Remedy Drive April :*6 - What We Want, What We Get by Dave Barnes :*6 - Vagabonds by The Classic Crime :*6 - Are You Listening? by Emery :*6 - X 2010 by various artists :*13 - Let the Waters Rise EP by Mikeschair :*20 - Everything You've Been Looking For by Jaymes Reunion :*20 - Ultimate Collection by Matt Redman :*20 - The First Three Gears 2000-2003 by Relient K :*20 - Sixteen Cities by Sixteen Cities :*20 - Reinvention by Superchick :*20 - Write This Down by Write This Down May :*4 - The One (I'm Fighting For) EP by Article One :*4 - Hanging on By a Thread by The Letter Black :*4 - How Beautiful the Cross EP by Living Anthem :*4 - The Gun Show by Heath McNease :*4 - Shine On by Heath McNease :*4 - The Generous Mr. Lovewell by MercyMe :*4 - Discover: Newsboys EP by Newsboys :*4 - Discover: Phillips, Craig and Dean EP by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*4 - Discover: tobyMac EP by TobyMac :*11 - The Powerless Rise by As I Lay Dying :*11 - For Love of You EP by Audrey Assad :*11 - Wide Open Spaces by FFH :*11 - Flood(ed) - A Benefit EP by Jars of Clay :*11 - Letting Go by Jennifer Knapp :*11 - Father: Revisited EP by Justin McRoberts :*11 - The Light Meets the Dark by Tenth Avenue North :*18 - Farewell Show: Live in London by Delirious? :*18 - Nightlights by Jimmy Needham :*18 - ReUnite by The O.C. Supertones :*25 - Bang the Drums EP by Flynn Adam June :*1 - Art and Soul by Jadon Lavik :*8 - Space Bound EP by Group 1 Crew :*8 - Hawkology: A Hawk Nelson Anthology by Hawk Nelson :*8 - Lost Boy by MyChildren MyBride :*8 - Rapture Ruckus EP by Rapture Ruckus :*8 - Guitar Praise HITS Volume One by various artists :*22 - Stories by Addison Road :*22 - Summer Happiness EP by David Crowder Band :*22 - Blink by Revive :*22 - Between Two Worlds by Trip Lee :*29 - Rain's a Comin' by Children 18:3 :*29 - Burning Like the Midnight Sun by The Choir :*29 - Attack of the Wolf King by Haste the Day :*29 - A Beautiful Exchange by Hillsong Live :*29 - Voices in the Night by Silverline July :*6 - A Feast for Crows by Corpus Christi :*6 - Yet by My Epic :*13 - The House You're Building by Audrey Assad :*13 - The Beginning: A Kutless Anthology by Kutless :*13 - Born Again by Newsboys :*13 - WOW New & Next by various artists :*20 - The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday by 12 Stones :*20 - Graduation: The Best of pureNRG by pureNRG :*27 - Vessels by Ivoryline :*27 - Live at Gray Matters Vol. 2 by Jars of Clay :*27 - Let Love Win by The Museum :*27 - The Early Years: 1996-2001 by Skillet August :*3 - Suburba by House of Heroes :*10 - Quarantine by GRITS :*24 - No Far Away by Chris August :*24 - We Cry Out: The Worship Project by Jeremy Camp :*24 - Zombie EP by The Devil Wears Prada :*24 - Love Revolution by Natalie Grant :*24 - Cotes d'Armor by Kevin Max :*24 - Acoustic EP by Britt Nicole :*24 - NY2LA by Press Play :*24 - Kerrie Roberts by Kerrie Roberts :*24 - Blood in the Gears by The Showdown :*31 - Until the Whole World Hears Live by Casting Crowns :*31 - Breaker by For Today :*31 - iTunes Session by Switchfoot September :*7 - Dark Is the Way, Light Is a Place by Anberlin :*14 - Light Up the Sky by The Afters :*14 - Our Journey... So Far by BarlowGirl :*14 - Horseshoes and Hand Grenades by Disciple :*14 - Zappin: The Best of by John Reuben :*14 - The Anatomy of Broken by Chris Sligh :*21 - Safe in the Arms EP by Steven Curtis Chapman :*21 - Outta Space Love by Group 1 Crew :*28 - Home by August Burns Red :*28 - Real Life by Lincoln Brewster :*28 - Rehab by LeCrae :*28 - The Lifted Hands EP by Me In Motion :*28 - Ocean by Bebo Norman :*28 - Wonder by Michael W. Smith :*28 - Bethlehem Skyline Volume 2 by various artists :*28 - O Come All Ye Faithful by various artists :*28 - Happy Christmas Volume 5 by various artists October :*5 - Today by 33Miles :*5 - Echoes of the Light by Circleside :*5 - The Shelter by Jars of Clay :*5 - WOW Hits 2011 by various artists :*5 - Story of Your Life by Matthew West :*12 - Live at the Fillmore San Francisco by Mat Kearney :*12 - Majesty: The Worship EP by Leeland :*12 - Christmas! - A Newsboys Holiday EP by Newsboys :*15 - Over the Hills and Everywhere: A Christmas EP by Seabird :*19 - The Transition EP by Philmont :*19 - Of Men and Angels B-Sides EP by The Rocket Summer :*19 - Move by Third Day :*22 - Live Horses EP by Needtobreathe :*26 - Monster Monster: Deluxe Edition by The Almost :*26 - Monster Monster EP by The Almost :*26 - It Is Well (Deluxe Edition) by Kutless :*26 - Pieces of Our Past: The Sanctus Real Anthology by Sanctus Real :*29 - Songs for Christmas by Phil Wickham November :*9 - Believe by 33Miles (national re-release) :*9 - Very Merry Christmas by Dave Barnes :*9 - O Holy Night Tour - Live: The Prison Show by Sara Groves :*9 - Moving Pictures DVD by TobyMac :*9 - Ø (Disambiguation) by Underoath :*12 - iTunes Session by Skillet :*16 - de-plumed by The Choir :*16 - Live at Gray Matters Vol. 3 by Jars of Clay :*16 - Inter-Dimensional Traveler by The Phil Keaggy Trio :*16 - Back to the Rock by Petra :*16 - Who Can Know It by Showbread :*16 - And If Our God Is For Us... by Chris Tomlin :*19 - I Celebrate the Day EP by Stephanie Smith :*23 - Dynasty by As They Sleep :*23 - Long Live by The Chariot :*30 - The Infinite Order: Deluxe Edition by Living Sacrifice December :*7 - Remember to Live EP by Flyleaf :*14 - 15. Live. by Project 86 Category:Years